Home Can't Love There Long
by NightrainRose
Summary: Disclaimer: The lyrics and quotes from the movie and musical rights belong to the Walt Disney Co. I only own what my thoughts and insights on the characters Belle and Beast (Adam) and how their relationship also since the 2017 live action version is out there will be spoilers from there as well. Please read and review love to hear your comments.
1. Chapter 1: BelleHow Long (updated)

Home Can't Love There Long  
(Beauty and the Beast song fiction)  
Disclaimer: The lyrics and quotes from the animated movie ,new live action and musical rights belong to the Walt Disney Co. I only own what my thoughts and insights on the characters Belle and Beast (Adam) and how their relationship progressed.

Chapter 1: Belle/How Long  
I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned

Once again Gaston asked me to marry him and of course I respectfully declined though I don't think the word 'no' is in his vocabulary. Gaston maybe handsome and the whole village loves him, but I'm the only girl in this little village who will never be interested in him at all. Moving to the countryside at first was for mama's health during that time papa always believed that she would recover. I could tell from a young age that mama and papa loved each other very much just like in the fairy tales that were read to me by mama every night. That seems like a distant memory even now. 'Why would I want to marry a man who thinks my father is crazy for inventing and just stop reading books. Maybe papa is right I'm not odd I'm my mother's daughter and do come from a noble class.' as I thought to myself. In the distance the sound of Phillipe 's neighing brought me out of daydreaming as he was galloping frantically with papa's wood cutting invention still on the cart.  
I'm glad that Phillipe is safe but why isn't papa with him. Thoughts of papa being sick, alone or dying I have to find him. After unhooking Phillipe from the cart.I quickly ran inside to grab my cloak. "Where's papa? Where is he, Phillipe? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!"  
I couldn't tell where Phillipe was leading me to,it seemed like a castle but it was hard to see due to how dak it was outside with no torches lit. What is this place. Phillipe gave a little whine as I dismount from him.I started to comfort Phillipe to steady him "Phillipe, please , steady...steady." There through the iron gate lying on the ground was papa's hat. I ran through the gate and picked it up and looking towards the castle "Papa".  
How long must this go on?  
This cruel trick of fate?  
I simply made one careless wrong decision  
And then the witch was gone…  
It happened on a cold winter's night I must have been at least seventeen years of age I only wanted to have more than anything was to have any of my family come and visit. Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and all the other servants had worked so hard to try their very best to keep me in the holiday spirit. They didn't deserve to suffer this curse because of me. I was the one who rejected the enchantress's words 'to learn to love another and earn their love in return' has been in the back of my mind for so long but who would ever love a prince as a beast.  
And left me in this state  
An object of revulsion and derision  
Hated…  
No visitors , royal delegates received in the last few years because I didn't want to start spreading news about a beast in a was best if Lumiere and Cogsworth sent out letters explaining my absence. It's never easy using a magic mirror as my window to the outside my very own castle . Then he came an elder gentleman seeking shelter for the night or was it something else. I don't blame Cogsworth , Lumiere, or Mrs. Potts for showing hospitality to the man. They were simply doing their duties as if this curse never , and Cogsworth voices were bantering as they led the elderly man to the den while I was passing through. As the master of this home I had to make my presence known even in this wretched beastly form but still needed control my temper. "There's a stranger here," I growled.  
Lumiere tried to explain why the elderly man was doing at the castle but I gave a loud growl to drown him came out from hiding underneath a rug in the den also giving his version of events and was against the idea from the start and putting the once again the focus turned back to Lumiere. I let out another growl to drown Cogsworth out as well. The old man was shaking in my chair with a blanket wrapped around him. "Who are you! What are you doing here?"  
The elderly man was very scared and started backing away from me as he answered in a shaky voice, " I was lost in the woods and …" but he couldn't finish speaking. I could see him staring at me as I thought 'Is this what you came to see a beast living in a castle.' We continued to exchange words until finally I asked , "What are you staring at?"  
He started to cower underneath me as he stuttered the word, "No-no-nothing!" As he made his way towards the door I intercepted the man blocking him from leaving as he explained that he has meant no harm and still needed a place for the night. "I'll give you a place to stay," I yelled !  
Cogsworth,Lumiere, and her son Chip were watching meas I grabbed the elderly man by his cloak collar walking out of the room. 'I'm still the master of this castle but the way I just acted now was not my best . Chip is so innocent he doesn't deserve to see me acting like the beast instead of the man that Lumiere ,Cogsworth,and Mrs. Potts think I can be. They must hate me more than ever now and I don't think I even deserve their forgiveness.'  
Is there no one  
Who can show me  
How to win the world's forgiveness ?


	2. Chapter 2: Home part 1

Chapter 2: Home part 1

The door of the castle opened _'Okay doors do not open by themselves .'_ The inside of the castle was filled with the most extravagant and beautiful things all covered in dust with very little light coming through the windows. "Hello," I called out to anyone if there was someone still living here.

"Cogsworth, look a beautiful young girl.", a voice quietly murmured to a clock

"Yes, I can see that but keep your voice down," another voice answered.

"Who's there," I interrupted the voices that were quietly speaking had stopped talking and I started walking over towards a candelabra and a grandfather clock. When a loud cough could be heard I grabbed the candelabra and headed up the stairs. After finding Maurice in a cold and dark dungeon with a few lite torches one certain golden candelabra who lighted the way to the dungeon Belle was reunited with her father. "Papa!"

"Belle, how did you find me," her father questioned her ?

"Your hands are like ice, we have to get you out of here."

"Belle, listen to me this place is enchanted you must leave this place before he finds you here," my father had ordered me .

"No! I won't leave you," I exclaimed to him.

"You must go...now!" he barked at me.

"Who," I questioned once again ? Before my father could answer I felt someone grabbing my shoulder which forced me to to turn around "Who's there ,who are you ?"

"Who are you," the deep voice responded back to me. Soon my father explained that he was sentenced to life to stay in the dungeon for picking a rose. A rose in which I had asked for him to bring home as a present just yesterday. "Your father is a thief,"the voice bellowed back.

"Liar.. I asked for the rose " I blurted out . There was a silent pause when I said,"Come into the light ,"

My eyes widen when I saw the face of a beast with piercing blue eyes and I would admit I was a little frightened but I kept my composure as he replied, "Choose."

As I heard my father still telling me to leave the castle I turned to him and said, "Alright papa I will leave …"then turning to the beast "Are you so cold hearted that you won't let a daughter kiss her father goodbye."

 _ **Yes, I made the choice**_

 _ **For Papa I will stay**_

 _ **But I don't deserve to lose**_

 _ **My freedom in this way**_

 _ **You monster**_

His eyes met with mine and pulled down on a rusty old lever that opened the iron door, "Once this door closes it will not open again ," his voice ordered. I ran into the where papa was being held and hugged him as tightly as I could. _It's because of me that you're here papa I'm sorry but it's time for me to brave like mama._ "Belle listen to me I'm old and have lived my life I love you ," my father uttered to me.

"Everything I am is because of you ...I love you too papa, and I will escape I promise,"I whispered to him not realizing I had gently pushed my father out of the way slammed the door locking myself in the beast looked at me in surprised, "You took his place."

"He's my father why wouldn't I take his place," I rasped back to the beast. Soon after the beast dragged papa away from my sight . _It was my choice I couldn't let papa stay in this cold dungeon am I a fool? Is the adventure I've always wanted from the books I've read ?_

 _ **If you think that what you've done is right, well then**_

 _ **You're a fool!**_

 _ **Think again!**_

 _ **Is this home?**_

 _ **Is this where I should learn to be happy?**_

 _ **Never dreamed**_

 _ **That a home could be dark and cold**_

 _ **I was told**_

 _ **Ev'ry day in my childhood:**_

 _ **Even when you grow old**_

 _ **Home should be where the heart is**_

 _ **Never were words so true!**_

 _ **My heart's far, far away**_

 _ **Home is too**_

" _Papa, stor-ee" a little toddler with the brightest brown eyes came walding in holding a book to her chest said .Maurice looked up from the music box he was working on for market and smiled at his little girl. "Stor-ee," Belle replied again._

" _Oh mia bella, papa can't read you a story right now because papa is working on a music box," Maurice answered her. Belle started to quiver her little lips together beginning to make a pouty face "Aww mia bella don't be sad alright papa will read you a story. I guess this music box is going to wait so what story do you have there ," he insisted._

 _Belle handed him a book called Cendrillon, ou La petite Pantoufle de Verre, "Good choice there mia bella," Maurice told Belle as he picked her up while placing the toddler in his lap and began to read, "Once upon a time … and so the prince and Cendrillon danced with each other until the clock struck midnight …"Maurice paused to look down at Belle asleep in his lap "I guess we'll finish this story another day . Belle everyday I see you looking like your mother a little more .God rest her soul."_

 _He laid the child down on the bed ,gently tucked Belle in for her nap and quietly went back on working the music box again ._

 _ **Is this home**_

 _ **Is this what I must learn to believe in**_

 _ **Try to find**_

 _ **Something good in this tragic place**_

 _ **Just in case**_

 _ **I should stay here forever**_

 _ **Held in this empty space**_

 _ **Oh, but that won't be easy**_

 _ **I know the reason why**_

 _ **My heart's far, far away**_

 _ **Home's a lie**_

The sound of the dungeon door opening startled Belle for a moment when a voice she heard from earlier spoke, " Pardon my intrusion mademoiselle you are very brave for what you did for your father. What you thought _once this door closes_ I know he can be so dramatic. Hello I am Lumiere ."

In shock I took a metal pan and threw it down at the talking candle "Oh, you are very strong this is a good quality to have mademoiselle," the golden candelabra

"You can talk ," I questioned him?

"Well of course he can talk that's all he ever does," whined a grandfather clock walking up the stairs feeling out of breath. They started chatting right in front me as I caught the end of their conversation "Come now Cogsworth you don't want to be a clock the rest of your life do you."

Soon the three of us were walking out the dungeon towards the east wing and am I mad to be talking to a candelabra and a clock Lumiere started explaining that I was free to explore the castle and to consider it my home .Cogsworth interrupted Lemiere for mentioning something about not going into the west wing ,but if this was to be my "home" shouldn't I be able _to go anywhere and leave anytime_. "What's in the west wing ,"I inquired of them ?

" nothing of interest at ,dull, very boring," Cogsworth hesitated for a moment. Lumière chimed in, "It's not like the master is hiding anything besides the east wing is the only wing we have."

Something wasn't adding up here the way those two were acting has me now intrigued about this so called west wing but that had to wait as we walked from a medium door into a large beautiful bedroom .It was much larger than our farmhouse back in Villeneuve. "It's beautiful ,"

"Of course the master wanted to make sure you have a comfortable stay. A bit dusty but you see it's been so long since we had any guests ,"Lumiere responded. A white dove feather duster came floating in the room I watched as she tidy up the place. I walked over to where the hairbrush was lying on the dresser, "Is everything enchanted here? Hello what's your name ,"

"That's just a hairbrush,"Cogsworth implored. _Of course it's just a hair brush why did I ever think it was enchanted._

"Madame Garderobe we have someone for you to dress,"Lumiere called out .There came a loud operetta sound from the wardrobe followed by a barking footstool. "Oh a woman I will make you just as beautiful as a princess," Madame Garderobe insisted while rubbing my face.

"I'm not a princess," I added also I couldn't tell if she could see or not but there was so much fabric flying around me the dress was a bit much and need work . Lumière, Cogsworth and the others left me alone to get "settle in" I guess but that wasn't on my mind. Running over to open the window and after looking how far down it was I needed to make my escape to papa. _'If that beast thinks he can just keep me here as a prisoner I won't stand for it. Be brave and bold just like mama .'_


End file.
